Janet
Jackie O,Duggan, is a main character in the show School Daze. She is a friend of Tom from School. She used to constantly nag Trent and Ethan, which caused them to hate her. She appeared in almost every episode of School Daze from Seasons 1-10. She was absent in Seasons 11-17. She returns in Season 18, she’s been appearing constantly ever since. Personality Like Allison and Kelsi, Jackie is your normal everyday teenage girl. She would use her phone and chat with friends. In earlier episodes, she nagged Trent constantly, but in later episodes, she started nagging Edwin. Jackie used to call Kelsi a troublemaker, even though she has shown signs of being a troublemaker herself. At one point, Kelsi mentions that Jackie has once skipped a lunch detention. In the School Daze episode “High School Begins”, she claims that her and Ms. Ramsour have a bad history. She was shown to be very fond of Kelsi. Like for example, She was seen hugging her, while crying about leaving Remington in “Outdoor Activities”. She was also seen doing this in “The Darkening”. After this, she has been absent from the series due to being at High School. That was, until the start of Season 18, when Tom, Trent, Willy, and Caillou were heading to High School themselves. She also made a cameo in “Simpsons Guy 2: Boyfriend Trouble”. Biography In the Original Series, Jackie was a main character who would appear in almost every episode, until her departure in "The Darkening", when she moved on to High School. Due to being a Freshman, She doesn't appear in the 8th Grade Adventures Series. She returns in the High School Years series and begins appearing in almost every episode from Seasons 18-present. She's currently in Tom and co.'s Marine Science class. Appearance Jackie has fair skin, brown eyes, and brown hair, which is often seen in a ponytail. She also wears teal glasses. Her outfits vary throughout the series, but she wears 4 main outfits. Original Series In the Original Series, She wore a pink hoodie that read: PINK, a white undershirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers Adventures in South Park In the Adventures in South Park Series, Her glasses were missing and she wore a green hoodie, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. High School Years In the High School Years series, she got a new outfit, which consisted of a gray T-shirt with a white top underneath, blue denim shorts, and pink flip-flops. Style B For Style B, she wears a black hooded jacket, a blue short-sleeved undershirt, black leggings, and brown mocassins. Forever Sophomores In the Forever Sophomores series, she got a new outfit, which consisted of a dark purple v-neck, blue jeans, and white flip-flops. This is her current outfit. Style C For Style C, she would wear a t-shirt or tank top of varying colors, usually pink, white, gray, blue, or purple. She would also wear ripped up blue jeans or denim shorts and sandals. She sometimes wears a dark blue hoodie with this outfit. Relationships Jackie can get along with anybody, especially Kelsi. However, she tends to have arguments with other characters that annoy her, such as Trent, Ethan, Edwin, and sometimes Jonathan. Trivia * Jackie appears in every saga, except for the 8th Grade saga. * She makes a cameo in Simpsons Guy 2: Boyfriend Trouble. * Jackie dies in the Adventures in South Park episode "Revenge of Saddam". However, this is not canon, so she is still alive for the rest of the series. * Jackie hasn't argued with Trent since the Original Series. Gallery JO1.PNG|Jackie vs. Trent JO2.PNG|Jackie in Outro 1 JO3.PNG|Jackie's New Outfit JO4.PNG|Jackie running out of School JO5.PNG|In FS Intro Jackie OS.PNG|Original Series Artwork Jackie HSY.PNG|High School Years Artwork Jackie FS.PNG|Forever Sophomores Artwork